One Dozen of Love
by Gone Into Oblivion
Summary: Bella enters the world of Fanfiction. And their, she finds more than one Edwards waiting for her? How will she cope?


Disclaimer ; All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement needed. I do not own Twilight.

A/N : This is a story with crazy plot and it sometimes may turn black. Rated M because of the language and future lemons. If this is not your cup of tea, feel free to move ahead.

Thank You! Read On :-

Prologue

I knew all of this was weird. I was confused, and my pulse was racing. Never in my life and wildest dreams, I would have imagined this scene that was now in front of me. Either I was going mad or this crazy world.

My eyes widened as all of them smiled at me in unison. It was so spooky. I was so scared even after turning a vampire.

I wasn't this afraid when James attaked me in the ballet studio.

I wasn't this much spooked out when I had nightmares.

I wasn't this much frightened When I was standing face – to face with Victoria.

Hell, I was never this afraid when I was a human, faceing the realities of life.

All their smiles were different, some of their smiles were friendly, some were wiers, and some were plain _creepy_.

One of them was not smiling and glaring furiously and one was watching me intently. Not smiling at all.

I wanted to cry. But I had no more tears left as a vampire.

"Welcome, Bella."

All the Edwards said in unison.

CHAPTER – 1

I was apprehensive as I sat in the passengers' seat of Edward's Volvo. I knew his anger wasn't directed at me, but I was really afraid of the rageful Edward. He could do anything! Till now, almost everyone has been a victim of Edward's frightening temper.

Be it Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and even the guy at the telephone booth, car station, the shopkeeper at the Abercrombie and the Fitcher's!

It all started before the beginning of the summers. We were all having a fun time at the Dartmouth, we went to attend various classes, hunted in the rich forests, had racing competitions, played baseball (all played, except me, I was still afraid of any kind of sports. Guess it stayed with me even after I became a vampire). Carlisle worked in the hospital and he and Esme had a really great time being with each other after so long a time.

All in all, I was having a really great a time. I was just happy! Life was really smiling down upon us!

Until one day, Edward got _real_, and I do mean REAL pissed when he read some human guy lusting after me and having inappropriate thoughts about me in the cafeteria. It was pretty normal, we knew everyone lusted after the Cullen family ladies whenever we passed by. The girls too lusted on Cullen guys. I thought Edward would be used to it by now, because whenever Edward caught someone having lustful thoughts related to me, he would either tease me or simply say that it was normal for people to lust on me as I was very beautiful (he used the word _sexy_ too) and desirable. Then he would end the topic by getting distracted by hot lovemaking.

That day, in cafeteria, he got very, _very_ pissed and started snarling angrily.

"_Edward, what's wrong?" Me._

_Edward didn't appear to be listening. He was fisting his fingers and his knuckles were going white._

"_Edward, are you okay?" Alice._

"_What's wrong, please tell me Edward!" I clutched his forearm, panicking._

"_That motherfucker is a dead son of a bitch, I swear I would drink his slimy fucking blood tonight! Son of a dead puppy!" he growled. _

_I froze. To say I was shocked would have been an understatement! Edward Anthony Mason Cullen never used a language like that! But what was more worrisome, he was talking about drinking blood! Drinking human blood! A CULLEN, son of Carlisle Cullen, was talking about drinking human blood. And Edward was already carrying a burden of killing humans till now…what was he saying?_

_My thoughts were going thousand miles a minute as I imagined him with blood red eyes, hateful sneer, cold face…._

_Ugh! This is one of the cons about having a vampire mind. You can think so many things at one go!_

_I stared at Rosalie and Emmett, horrified. They both were gaping at Edward. Alice was dumbstruck too. It means they all have been thinking the same thing. Only Jasper was calm and staring at Edward with a look of concentration. Suddenly, Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath. We all got calmed down. _Oh_! Jasper was using his strange talent._

_I looked at Edward. He got up suddenly in rage and kicked his chair to the other side of the cafeteria! _

"_Quit fucking around with my mind!" he yelled at a gaping Jasper._

_All eyes were on Edward, frightened. _

_He then started walking , taking fast – steps towards that boy, whom he was pointing earlier._

"_Gonna drink his fucking blood…lusting after MY wife…." He muttered._

_Our secret was in trouble now! Emmett got up fast and prevented Edward from walking ahead by grabbing his arm. Jasper grabbed another._

"_Leave the fuck alone!" Edward screamed….What was wrong with him!?_

_Emmett and Jasper dragged Edward out of the cafeteria._

_All the Cullen sisters sat, gaping. _

_Alice looked lost, probably looking for any future troubles while Rosalie rubbed my arm, soothingly._

"_It is gonna be okay, Bella…." She was murmuring something like that. I wasn't listening. I was past the state of shock. I looked at the guy whom Edward was about to attack. He looked scared as a rabbit. AfterAl, he didn't get to see a vampire going thermonuclear on him everyday!_

After that, the next whole week, Edward snapped at almost everyone! Everyone and _everything_ in sight! When Jasper tried to calm him down, his anger grew double after the calming effect vanished. He broke things, he yelled, he muttered angrily to himself, and….the most frightening sight of all….a sight which was now imprinted upon my mind – him hunting. He hunted violently….and looked truly like a….a…..vampire.

Esme was worried sick about Edward, a wrinkle of concern was always on her forehead. We all were. Whenever someone lusted after me or any of his sisters in the college…..his anger was beyond description! Jazz and Em always dragged him out.

Carlisle had forbidden Jasper to use his calming effect on Edward, saying that it might affect his mind negatively.

"_When changes happen in a vampire's life, it happens permanently, or forever, you can say. Jasper, when you use your talent on him, it might damage his brain permanently. That's because he is out of control." Carlisle had explained._

"_But what is WRONG with him!?" I had asked, frustrated._

_Carlisle hesitated, and then sighed ruefully. "When a vampire gets tired of existing, he grows abnormal."_

_All of us gasped. It means there was nothing in his life worthy to him? He would rather die, then stay here with his family...me?_

"_You mean, my child is not interested in living anymore?" Esme gasped. "You know, it reminds me of his rebellious days!" she sobbed tearlessly._

_Rebellious days, murderous Edward. It was the perfect description. _

_The pain I felt was unbearable. Edward didn't want to live any more. Self blaming thoughts filled my mind._

_I could barely see Carlisle glaring at Esme, then looking sympathetically at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but he, we all started when we heard a vase break. Edward was standing in the doorway, glaring, full of rage._

_Edward had been snapping at everyone, all… all except me. _

_He had been treating me like a princess, not that he didn't use to earlier, but it was odd, because when he was glaring at everyone, he looked mad. But when he turned to look at me right in the process of snapping, his eyes would soften and he would turn all sweet and smiley. I was considering meeting a psychoanalyst, but he was a vampire, for God's sake!_

_Edward was glaring at everyone, and he was at my side in a flash. I should have gotten used to Edward's speed now that I was a vampire and all, but Edward's speed always startled me, he was the fastest of all. _

_Edward wrapped his arm gently around my shoulders and rubbed it soothingly. He then kissed my temple._

"_I am not tired of living. Living with you is better than any form of paradise." I just stared wide – eyed at him. Something was abnormal. His eyes were dark with something. He smiled down at me, "Come on baby, I wanna hunt with you." He tugged my hand and then started towards the door. I looked back at everyone in helplessness. They all wore different expressions._

_Carlisle. Studying intently._

_Esme. Worried._

_Alice. Frustrated. (Did I mentioned that Alice couldn't see Edward's future right? It was all blurry, and it was frustrating for Alice. All of us got really scared when we found out this)._

_Jasper. Rueful._

_Emmett. Confused._

_Rosalie. Wary._

_We got out and Edward carried me in his arms on the way. When I told him hesitantly – I was still somewhat afraid that one day, his temper would be directed at me – that it wasn't necessary, he answered that he wants to carry his PRECIOUS PRINCESS in his arms._

_He also told me, "You don't need to be afraid, sweetheart. I would never want to hurt you in any way."_

"_But, what is wrong with you? Why are you like – like this these days?" Carlisle had warned me not to talk about this with him, but I couldn't hold my tongue._

_He had just smiled darkly and said nothing. And I didn't press him. Despite his reassurance, he looked somewhat scary with his pitch black eyes and dark smile._

After the vacations started, Carlisle and Esme suggested that I and Edward should spend our vacation in Forks. When I asked that why weren't they joining us, Carlisle said that Edward would remain calm with me around, and he would like it in Forks.

When we visited Forks, it was a different story altogether. Edward was angrier than ever, and very sweet to me. It was all very strange. _Very_ strange. Edward would scare everyone with his temper.

Now we were heading back home after paying a visit to Charlie and Sue and Forks library.

I buckled myself in the seat while Edward glared straight ahead. Edward snarled quietly and started the car at full force. He drove one handed. I took his other hand. He raised our hands and brought it to his lips and kissed them very softly, very tenderly.

"I will always love you Bella, no matter what happens" he murmured. And then we were heading back to the Cullen house at full force.

**A/N** : The action begins in the next chapter! Your queries, views, criticism and appreciations are always welcome!


End file.
